Love is an obsession
by funkygirl59
Summary: A series of Troyella oneshots based on the song "Obsessed with you" by the Orion Experience. I promise to have more plot within the oneshots than most oneshots of a similar nature. Review please!
1. Obsessed with you

OBSESSED WITH YOU –

THE ORION EXPERIENCE

I've got your picture on my wall.  
I dream about you when I sleep.  
I go out of my way, everyday, just hoping that  
I'll catch you walking down your street.  
I know just where you went to school.  
I know the names of all your friends.  
Oh God I've got it bad again,  
An o-b-s-e-s-s-i-o-n.  
I know your middle name.  
I've got a lock of your hair.  
I'm just a little bit insane,  
Cause I think I see you everywhere.  
My friends, they just don't understand.  
They cannot see my point of view.  
They say it's gotten out of hand,  
That I'm obsessed with you.

Your smile sets my heart aflame.  
Electrocute me with your eyes.  
The very mention of your name,  
My stomach fills with butterflies.  
Your love is better than cocaine  
I need you more than oxygen.  
Oh God I've got it bad again,  
An o-b-s-e-s-s-i-o-n.  
I know your middle name.  
I've got a lock of your hair.  
I'm just a little bit insane,  
Cause I think I see you everywhere.  
My friends, they just don't understand.  
They cannot see my point of view.  
They say it's gotten out of hand,  
And I'm obsessed with you.


	2. I've got your picture on my wall

**This story is about Gabriella and Troy who i think are really popular - i hope. SO PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Yeah i really like where this is going because i like the song i think it really represents that kind of love that Troy and Gab have in which it's more obsessive teenage love than prolonged and boring love. Which is more exciting. So yes!:) please review. Like seriously lots of people read but hardly review. I like criticism ps. by the way, i have better mini oneshots coming up in this story than this so stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: Wtf - it's so not mine.  
**

_**"I've got your picture on my wall."**_

Troy Bolton was sitting alone in his living room nursing a broken leg. He cursed himself as he thought of the upcoming basketball game and couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty when he thought of his coach, who was so disappointed that his star player and son could not take part in on of the most important games of the season. It would decide whether the Wildcats would make the quarter finals or not.

"Far out, I did kind of hurt myself though dad!" Troy screamed out of frustration at the silent television.

That was his dad though, only interested in how well his team did. Troy shuddered with irrepressible anger. His dad had placed so much guilt on him just because he had hurt himself and his father had not even once asked whether he was ok. Somehow, through the anger Troy couldn't help but smile as he thought back to the way in which he had actually broken his leg.

His beautiful girlfriend Gabriella Montez had asked him to meet her after school by her locker. After a particularly terrible maths lesson in which Troy hadn't been able to comprehend the random formula that he had been asked to apply to a series of trigonometric problems, seeing Gabriella was just what he had needed. It was a Wednesday, and usually Gabriella had dinner with her grandparents but that night it had been cancelled so it was even more of a treat when Troy had walked toward Gabriella's locker. Her long dark had been resting on her shoulders in a subtle yet enchanting way, and the deep brown eyes that Troy fell into every single day were even more enthralling than he could ever have remembered. Maybe this kind of hypnosis and loss of sense was foreshadowing his leg's fate, Troy now considered.

"Hey." Gabriella said simply.

"Hey Gab…what you got planned?"

Gabriella had just smiled and started running away from Troy. Troy had then run after her. Troy had felt a magnetic pull to her and running after Gabriella felt more like something he had been forced to do rather than chosen. Looking back, Troy thought that that's probably the kind of thing that love can do to you.

Gabriella had run into the school grounds and under an old tree within the grounds. Before Troy had been able to catch up, Gabriella was up on a branch, sitting there innocently with her legs dangling.

"Come up here Troy. Bit slow there aren't we, Mr. Basketball Star?" laughed Gabriella.

Troy had scrambled up the tree in a trance then pulled Gabriella close into his arms. He had held Gabriella close in his arms and rocked her gently, making sure that if she wanted to run – he was holding tight enough to come with her. She was never leaving him. He had whispered in her ear that she was amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, incandescent and the reason that he lived. He had said everything that he had wanted to say, except those three words that he had wanted to say for so long. Then, Troy had started kissing Gabriella. Slowly at first, but then the pair grew vigorous and Troy had felt overcome with the love he was not able to express.

Sitting in his living room, Troy tried to stop himself from recounting what his next memory was. He knew it involved a hospital. He also knew it involved his exasperated and fuming father sitting in a corner as the doctor told Troy that although he had black out for 10 minutes, a broken leg was the only injury suffered from his fall. Troy remembered the Doctor's words.

"That was a pretty high fall, son. Luckily a broken leg's no big deal! 2 months and it'll be fine!"

"2 months." Troy said out loud now. 2 months was enough for his dad to get mad enough to leave the house. He had been gone for hours now. Just as he was thinking this, a key turned in the lock and Troy got up and saw his dad walking in the door.

"Troy. I have thought this through and I think that it would be best if you stopped seeing Gabriella."

"What? Dad! I fell out of the tree and broke my leg, move on. It wasn't Gabriella's fault! Why does everything have to be her fault?"

"Let's not play the blame game Troy. The point is that we have a big game coming up and you're not going to be there for your team. You're not even careful about what you do with your body even though you know that your team relies on your wellbeing!" screamed Troy's dad.

Troy had never seen his dad get as passionately angry about anything as he would get about basketball.

"Well Dad, I'm sorry that I won't be there. But I'm not the only one on the team! Can't I have a life? Do I need to concentrate on basketball 24/7?"

"Yes! You do! Do you know who I bumped into while I was out? The coach of the Tigers and he told me that there team has a new player who's transferred from Jersey. I've heard about this kid Troy – he's amazing. We're going to lose and it'll be that stupid girl's fault."

Troy felt something erupt inside of him. He wanted to strangle his dad – he wanted to strangle that man that had just insulted the most important thing in his life.

"DAD. BASKETBALL IS IMPORTANT TO ME BUT NEVER, EVER INSULT GABRIELLA LIKE THAT. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER IF YOU CAN SAY THAT ABOUT HER. SHE UNDERSTANDS ME MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL!" Troy shouted.

And with that, Troy headed for his room. Obviously his exit would have been a little bit more dignified if it weren't for the crutches, but Troy felt he had made his point.

Back in his bedroom, Troy lay on his bed staring at the ceiling and feeling so much anger towards his dad he was scared that if he went downstairs again he might strangle him or something.

"Does love do this to you as well?" Troy asked his Wildcats mascot sitting in the corner of his room.

Troy decided that he may as well go to bed, as it was getting late and his leg really was hurting him. As Troy got off his bed to go grab something to wear to bed, a flash of red caught his eye. Troy turned and stared at a photo taken of him and Gabriella framed in some tacky red frame they'd found in a $2 shop. It had love hearts over it and said forever. Troy stared at Gabriella giving him a kiss on the cheek whilst they each held two ice-creams. Troy smiled to himself and realized something. The picture on the wall had reminded him that it was all worth it. She was worth it.


	3. I dream about you when i sleep

**I think i'm a fairly quick updater - isn't this good?! Wait - who am i talking to when i ask that question. Oh right, no one because i have NO REVIEWS. I know people read this and i get it put on story alert but no one ever reviews. Reviews are heaps good and like i said i give up on stories if they're not reviewed because what's the point? So please review if you like it, or even if you don't but be nice. in reviews you can give me ideas for stories to go with the lyrics and i can credit you etc. etc. the next lyric coming up and lyyrics for later are all in the prologue part thing (?) so yeah just look at it if you don't know the song.**

**Disclaimer: Why should i do these when no one reads my stories (according to reviews) and therefore wouldn't care whether i owned hsm or not? well hmm if that's the case then I DO OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. I AM DISNEY. just kidding. please don't sue me:)  
**

_**"I dream about you when I sleep"**_

_Gabriella ran to the water and laughed at her dad who was pretending to eat a freshly caught fish. She couldn't help but radiate happiness as she never felt more alive than when she went to the lake house with her dad. Her mum didn't come, preferring the comforts of the city, but Gabriella would have a smile permanently plastered to her face the whole trip. The special friendship she had with her dad was so comfortable and so perfect. _

_The family owned an old log cabin by a lake upstate, and although it was small and lacked any central heating, the family vibe that Gabriella felt every time they went to their lakeside haven radiated warmth that could never be artificially replicated. _

"_Stop it dad!" Gabriella squealed, "Come on, you might accidentally drop him or something – look at how he's wriggling! I want that one for dinner! Dad!" laughed Gabriella. _

"_Ok sweetie," the kind old man laughed as he put the fish back in the bucket, "anyway, enough fishing I reckon – let's take a paddle!"_

_With that Gabriella's dad dived into the river that ran past their house. Gabriella wanted to go in but had had some bad experiences with the current and didn't want to risk the chance of being pulled under further downstream. _

"_C'mon Gabby! It's so nice and the current's not even that strong today. Wimp!" _

_Gabriella knew that her dad knew she couldn't resist a challenge and desperately wanted to prove him wrong but her nature began to override her plan and soon Gabriella was in the water with her dad._

"_Oh my god dad it's so cold! Ahh!"_

"_C'mon Gabby chill out, no pun intended." _

"_Haha dad, very funny. Whoa look at the fish! There are so many – and I could hardly catch one."_

"_I reckon they're happy that they've missed out on being dinner for us tonight Gab. Hey, speaking of dinner I'm hungry so I'm off to fry up some of those babies sitting in the bucket."_

"_Cool Dad. I'm starving too."_

_Gabriella sat on a rock by the edge of the river with her feet dangling in the water waiting for dinner to be served. She thought about how in a few weeks time she was going to be at her new school and wondered about the people there. She stared at her reflection in the water that ran by and wondered how everyone would see her. Freaky Math Girl – that was probably going to be her title – after all she had held it from as early as preschool. The Freaky Math Girl however, was not who Gabriella saw. She saw – someone else. She saw the girl that her dad loved more than anything – the girl that she became when she was at the lake house. _

_*_

_A wind picked up and the sun sunk below the horizon as a chill ran up Gabriella's spine. The smell of the fish filled the air and Gabriella felt tired and ready to have an early night. In her dream like state, Gabriella suddenly felt a tug at her foot and suddenly she was underneath the water being pulled downstream. She gasped for air as she tried to bring herself to the surface but knew the current was too strong. She knew she was going to die. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs were closing up as water filled her mouth and the weight of her clothes pulled her to the depths of the river. The last thing Gabriella remembered were strong hands pushing her to the surface and over onto the bank. _

_But now she was experiencing something else that she didn't remember ever experiencing on that day. Strong hands were holding her once more and holding her close. Gentle hands were wiping the hair from her face and stroking her cheek. Loving hands tiptoed across her lips and inquisitive hands checked for any injuries. Concerned hands held her face towards the sky and upon regaining consciousness; Gabriella Montez saw the adoring eyes of Troy Bolton staring into hers. She was Ok. She was safe._

Gabriella woke up in her room and felt the sweat dripping from her face. It wasn't the first time that she had dreamt about the day that her father had lost his life in order to save hers. It was however, the first time that Troy had featured in the dream. Gabriella thought about how important the dream had become to her. She loved the beginning of it, the moments when she was with her dad and nothing bad was happening. She always woke up sweating and crying but for some reason, she never wanted to stop having the dream because it brought her dad to her, even if it was in such a sad way.

The dream was about the most important person that had ever entered Gabriella's life, so she wondered why Troy had entered the dream. She knew that dreams were usually random like that, but no one had ever infiltrated this personal dream before. It was too important. Maybe, Gabriella thought, Troy was now important enough to feature. Maybe, Troy was now the most important male in her life ever since her dad had gone. Maybe it was time to let go and just maybe, be completely happy. She knew her dad was telling her to go out and live, and give her love and trust to Troy in a way she hadn't been able to in years.

Gabriella sobbed as she made this revelation, because if her dad really was telling her to break free – it meant she would never have the dream again. Then again, maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she had to let go in order to hold on. Hold on to Troy – the love of her life.

**So that's that. i like the idea and i like the weird way i incorporated the dream about you when i sleep part in a non cliche way. i dnt raelly liek how i wrote it thought so yeah tel me about it. Umm what was i gonna say? Oh yes - i know this has a little less troyella fluff but the next one can be completley fluffy if you want ! (though i dnt lyk fluff that much but it's fun to write ) so yeah review or pm story ideas!:)X i wanna add a new recurring character if that helps some.**


End file.
